Harry happy ending
by camillamorg
Summary: After having his heart broken by Mal and Uma, seeking Love, Harry finds a wounded Crow in the streets and decides to take care of it, but He Will have a surprise, everyone Will. Rated M for safety.


Harry´s happy ending.

After having his heart broken by Mal and Uma, seeking Love, Harry finds a wounded Crow in the streets and decides to take care of it, but He Will have a surprise, everyone Will. Rated M for safety.

Harry wondered trough the streets of isle. They were filth, damp, cold and dark. Just like always, he thought. But somehow, today they seemed to be specially sad, or at least for him.

Today Uma had come to him and told him she was in love with Gil, his best friend. Today he saw in the TV, Mal, his first love, announce her engagement to prince Ben of Auradon for the whole world. Today the world was miserable, and he was the most miserable one of all. With one, little exception.

In a street end, covered in blood, mud and dirt there was a small raven, barely breathing, its bones clearly broken and a chain around its feet.

-Ah…are'ya lonely birdie? Are 'ya hurt birdie? – the bird tried to respond by weakly getting up and trying to fly. Harry smirked. - A fighter huh? O well, I might as well take you home. And getting yo medicines will give me an excuse to steal doctor Facilier…not that there has to be one.

Hiding the raven in his red coat pocket, he went to Dr Facilier shop and took a few medicines and bandages, Freddie barely lifting a finger to stop him, for all the stuff on the store was her fathers, and she wanted more than nothing to upset him, even if she would get beaten for it.

Going to his room in the Davy Jones he took care of the ravens wounds the best as he could. He tried to use his hook to take off the chain but it wouldn't budge. So he ended by letting the bird sleep in his hat. He went to sleep, unaware of the birds sharp eye carefully watching.

The next day he hang out with Uma and Gil, with the raven inside his pocket. They pillaged the Isle and ate a rotten meal at Umas mom restaurant. Normally this would be a common day for him, but today, he noticed how Uma would lean on Gil, pulling to dance and lavishly make out. The corner of his mouth trembled and he was about to give an insane, painful laugh, when he noticed the bird trying to reach out for a shrimp.

-Ya wanna eat little boy? Hum?- He dandled the shrimp in front of him, taunting him. The raven noticed this and went after another piece. Harry found his insane laughter turn into an honest one. – Ya sure got some black bone in ya. – He threw the shrimp on the table. The raven didn't take it, but took his opening and fled to the table, eating the fish there with royal airs. Harry laughed out loud grabbing attention from the crew.

-Harry you got a bird?! – exclaimed Gil, his face full of lipstick. –Here sweetie! You wanna be my partner?

Harry got mad. Of course Gill was gonna try stealing the bird, he stole everything he held dear. Wait. Was the bird dear to him?

The raven bit Gils hand and sat on Harry shoulder, letting out a cry that clearly said it had strained beyond its forces.

-Ops. Looks like somebody needs its bed. Come 'on bird.

Leaving everybody stunned he left the restaurant and went back to his room.

Putting the bird back his hat he talked to him for hours, saying the craziest, most nonsensical things, and the raven and cooed as if agreeing to him, or dumping his stuff off the table if ever discontent. And Harry would laugh.

Soon Harry wouldn't be seen without the bird. He took him everywhere on the isle, laughing at the bird surprise and curiosity at things, as if it weren't from there, which was impossible, for everybody lived and died on the isle, there was only a small exception with the evil queens daughter when she was banished to caves after Mal's six birthday party, but that was fixed and she came back, only to go to auradon with her.

Mal…

Harry gritted his teeth. One day he took to see watch on TV the preparations for the royal wedding.

-See ray? That over there is Mal. The most beautiful, most powerful, cruelest girl there ever was. How could she be marrying? I mean, how can anybody love her? – He let out a bitter laugh. The raven didn't say anything. It watched the TV closely, turning its black eyes from Mal, to Harry.

-…

-Hum. – Harry mumbled. He opened the window and greeted the sea, somehow feeling better than he had in a long time. – Good morning ray. Ray?

But the bird was nowhere to be seen. Harry fell to his knees. Tears slowly falling down his cheeks. He cleaned them up, his hook cutting his face. – Stop it, it was just a bird.

But it wasn't just a bird, he was being abandoned again. He was turned down by every person he loved, and now, by his pet. It was just his story wasn't it? Everyone would learn how to fly except him.

-Huh, Harry? – Said Gill entering his room. –Glad to see your bird is okay, but you should you really let him fly so close to the barrier? I heard it could be dangerous.

Getting up, Harry bolted down the door. Like Gil said it was going for the barrier. Harry jumped and held him down as he fought, to be set free.

-No! I don't care you don't love me, I aint letting you get hurt! –He pulled the raven closer and his lips touched its head.

Black light shone and the raven turned into a girl. A beautiful girl about his age, with golden skin, black leather clothes, black hair in a ponytail and aviator goggles.

-But I do love you!- she screamed. – I just couldn't stand the fact you would always love cousin Mal instead of me!

-COUSIN MAL? – he asked confused.

-Finally.

A rather elderly woman in fancy clothing and fairy wings, looking as powerful as anybody he had ever seen showed up next to them.

-Finally, you got your true love granddaughter Megan, now we can go pick your cousin and HER true love, and then, we can go conquer Camelot.


End file.
